


怪味食谱

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 随手写的东西，怪味十足，应该大部分都是叔侄（无差或互攻）的。非叔侄的会标明。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 白袜

很重口哈，请确认自己胃里空空，现下没有吃东西再看。

—————  
白衬衫卷在腹部，露出几块紧实的腹肌。

但丁目光往下扫视，尼禄正躺在沙发上午睡，天气炎热，他只穿了条四分短的短裤。但为什么——但丁百思不得其解——为什么他要穿一双裹着小腿的白袜？

三十厘米的长筒白袜，但丁磨磨后槽牙，被大多数基佬诡异地热衷着。而作为其中之一的但丁也不例外。

他反复确认，尼禄被上午的委托累坏，睡得很香，一时半会没有醒来的迹象。便开始鬼祟地弯下身，悄无声息把鼻尖朝男孩脚边靠近。

一股酸爽的汗臭味钻入鼻腔，像支挑逗的绒羽，搔挠着但丁感官的末梢。他解开裤链，握住勃发的阴茎。曾在某些基佬论坛上见到人抒发对体育生被汗液润湿的臭脚的狂热，但丁不屑过，现在才知道自己只不过是没遇上对的脚。现在他就像自己唾弃过的特殊癖好群体一样，贪婪地嗅着尼禄的汗味，同时自慰。

太饥渴，太急不可耐，但丁不断前倾，直到鼻尖戳在裹着白袜的脚背上。尼禄敏锐地缩了缩脚趾，嘟囔一声，却没有在但丁长久的僵硬里醒来。

片刻的慌乱没有腰斩男人的性欲，手也并未离开阴茎，继续着有条不紊地撸动。但丁垂着眼皮，陶醉在尼禄的味道里，几乎不需要其他性幻想，光是这股浓烈的汗臭就足以让他心脏颤抖，下腹火热。

洁白的袜子上没有半点脏污，却又带着如此下流的气味。但丁痴迷于此。

在濒临高潮之际，他才舍得把鼻子挪开，把这阴茎对准袜底。他太想拿性器往长筒白袜上蹭，既像是用肮脏玷污洁白，又是在最隐秘的部位蹭上尼禄汗液的味道。

最后他还是没有这么干。精液被草草射在足底，但丁恍惚几秒，才想着拿纸擦拭，触碰前却不断地吞咽起口水来。

尼禄的汗液混着自己精液。但丁从没如此渴望品尝一种味道，即使是披萨也未必到这种程度。

他扶着脚踝，当舌尖触碰到布料时，尼禄醒了。

这是意料之中的事，但丁终究不想掩藏。他有一丝惴惴不安，埋着头，不知会迎来怎样的目光。尼禄没有抽脚，除了叹气外没有做出任何动作，安静地等着。

袜底的精液被但丁全数舔了干净，腥膻与微咸的味道在口腔里混杂，口水也将袜子打湿。他松开手，尼禄直起身，眼神很纯粹，没有鄙夷或厌恶，开始脱掉那只被舔过的袜子。

“你真的喜欢这个。”他把脱下的白袜卷成一个团，语气里有些惊讶，更多是了然。

懵着的但丁发出疑惑的轻哼 。

“蕾蒂告诉我，她说你会爱这个的。虽然真的见识到时还是很冲击。”

难道我表现的真有那么基佬吗？但丁也受到巨大冲击。

“每次做爱你的话都太多了！她建议我用这个堵住你的嘴。”

那只袜团被抵在但丁下唇上，尼禄脸颊绯红，责怪他时像只气鼓鼓的海豚。

但丁顺从地张开嘴，让混合着汗液精液唾液而味道诡异的袜子挤入口腔，舌苔品鉴着那些体液的味道，像足量的春药，让他一下子又硬了起来。

“做吗，但丁？”

他开始解但丁的皮带，只是走个问询流程，但丁点头，吸足水分的白袜在口腔里沉甸甸的，让他难以发声。

这比口塞还好用。尼禄很满意。


	2. 射精管理手册

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是酥肉的梗

你比他更恶魔。  
尼禄小声嘟囔了一句，他浑身赤裸地被绑在床上。  
需要我把另一位护士叫出来吗？  
但丁拖着板在本子上记录，头也不回地问道。  
尼禄沉默了几秒，连声拒绝。他不过是逞一时口舌之快，要是另一位出现，他可能活不过今晚。  
笔尖在纸面上划下最后一笔，但丁满意地看着整整齐齐的记录，由一到八次，详尽地描述了尼禄精液、阴茎和人体的状态。  
我可真是个尽职尽责的护士。  
男人合上这本射精管理手册，将略有褶皱的护士服扯动平整。  
那么，我们开始第九轮了。  
我才休息一分钟！  
尼禄不满地吼道，四肢挣动。  
安分一点，病人。不要逼我给你打麻醉针。  
但丁泰然自若地挑眉威胁道，抓起一旁铁盘上的全自动飞机杯。  
在尼禄幽怨的目光下，飞机杯套上那根半勃的阴茎。几乎不需要但丁的动作，启动没几秒尼禄就闷哼一声，肉棒理所当然地充血硬起。  
手指滑动，但丁提高了飞机杯的速度。尼禄的脚趾很快绷紧，低垂的眸子里也染上水汽，快感让他无法思考，只能从嘴里蹦出几句不要之类抗拒的话。他即将迎来今晚的第九次高潮，现在的模样倒煞是可怜。  
不过但丁只当他是病人，而自己是个冷酷无情的护士，唯一的责任就是将尼禄最后一滴精液榨干。  
他俯下身子，含住一只痉挛的睾丸，温热的舌面舔舐着整个球身，激得尼禄腿根一阵颤抖。  
射吧，病人。  
齿列轻咬睾丸，像是把精液一下子从储精囊挤出一般。尼禄脊椎反弓，大腿紧绷，在绝望的呻吟里把精液撒入硅胶的密室中。  
...   
他已经不记得自己射了多少次。射到最后脑子里似乎都是精液，黏糊糊的凝滞着思维。十九次？  
但丁还在一旁记录着，然而尼禄的神志已经逐渐滑向深渊。

他被下体逐渐加重的吮吸感唤醒。  
够了... 尼禄气若游丝地抱怨着，抬起沉重的眼皮。  
是你？  
黑发红眸。是但丁的恶魔面。  
是我，尼禄。  
尼禄想知道他是怎么在含着根把腮帮撑满的鸡巴时，还能清晰地说出完整句子。  
但丁觉得这就是你的极限了。我可不这么认为。  
他的喉咙嗡嗡震动着，传递到尼禄被玩弄到极度敏感的阴茎上。  
那机器怎么可能有我的嘴巴舒服，是吧。  
“但丁”又重重地嘬了一口嘴里的肉棒，她埋下脑袋，用喉口深处包裹住顶端。反射性收缩抵挡异物入侵的喉肌挤压着龟头，而舌头则灵活地舔弄柱身，根部也被环绕的嘴唇好好服侍着。  
他的口交能力实在厉害。曾被多次当做练习对象的尼禄对此深信不疑   
尼禄迷糊的脑子又一次被剧烈刺激，他这次连不要都说不出口，只能大张着嘴无助地喘气。

射给我吧，好男孩。  
稀薄地精液喷涌入食道，但丁眼疾手快地抬起脑袋，让剩余的白浊能灌入他嘴里。虽然直接从食道进入也是被他吃掉，可品尝不到男孩精液的味道可太遗憾了。  
无神的双眼仰望着天花板，尼禄一动不动，看来已经完全被掏空了。  
但丁砸吧着嘴，即使是恶魔面也不忍心再折磨这个可怜的孩子。  
他拿起一旁的管理册，看着前些正主罗列的项目，沉吟了片刻，最后拿起笔。  
第二十次，精液量较少，浓度稀薄。味道还是一如既往得好。


	3. 大写的N左

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ND NV

一直在脑海里徘徊的画面

沙发上睡着尼禄，杂志盖在脸上，右手搭胸口，左手顺着沙发边缘垂下，双腿姿势放松地舒展，显然睡得很香。

大厅里似乎很寂静。只是声音被遏制罢了。  
但丁和维吉尔面对面侧躺在沙发下。

胶带封住了维吉尔的嘴，他双眼紧闭，鼻尖上有汗珠滴下。但丁嘴里塞在口球，眼珠上翻趋势，一副承受不住的模样。

他们相对的乳头上穿着银色圆环，再由两根细链链接在两人之间，细链不长，他们的胸口贴的很近，一方稍微往后退一些都会让两颗乳珠互相拉扯。

纤长的麻绳将他们的手捆绑在背后，与肌肉紧绷的手臂相比，麻绳易于崩断，却只被汗水浸透半边。

插入阴茎的导管，不知道这一端延伸到尿道的哪段深处。与另一根在空中交叉，另一端却探入对方的阴道内。与几根裸露的跳蛋线一起，长出体外半截的柔软导管被胶带一并贴在无毛的阴唇上固定着。

维吉尔的腿拢在一起，贴着地面，于是导管隐没在他腿间，但后穴里插着的震动棒未完全塞入的部分能分开臀肉，黑色与肉白色的反差异常显眼。但丁更为赤裸，一条腿曲在地面，另一条则被膝盖间的钢管固定在垂直角度，让阴门和肛口的风光都显露无遗。

微鼓的小腹在呼吸间伏动，灌入子宫的约莫都是对方的体液。

至于是什么体液。尿道中的导管并未直接插入膀胱，可双生子从不愿让对方舒坦。深入宫口的导管中不时涌出一股滚烫的热流，冲刷半边还未被浸没的宫腔。

何时是尽头，等尼禄醒来才有说法。


	4. 月经

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁来姨妈的故事

“我来月经了，尼禄。”  
拽着电话的但丁语气三分无辜七分可怜。

“...我知道了。”  
对面很快挂断。

于是满意的但丁回到床上，悠哉悠哉裹起棉被。在尼禄推开房门时淋漓尽致地演绎着什么叫泫然欲泣什么叫西施蹙眉。

“你还好吗？”尼禄有条不紊地倒水，语气里的焦急无不暴露他的关心。

“我可是半魔人啊———嘶，还是有点疼。。。”但丁故作轻松挥挥手，棉被里的手却往肚子上一摁，很快回到一副痛楚难当的表情。

红后在此刻的唯一作用就是煮热水，贴心的男孩不知从何处学来的方法，把暖乎乎的热水袋塞在但丁肚皮上。“书上说这样会好受一些。”

“那么书上有没有告诉你...”暖烘烘的东西把他下腹的欲火热的更旺，“来月经会增强人的性欲。”

他拽过尼禄的手，隔着内裤摁在胯上，力道轻柔的像是在捏一只蚂蚁。“帮帮我，没有力气。”

他装的太像，尼禄没有怀疑，撩开一部分被子，把内裤微微往下扯。但丁用着卫生巾，所以当他的整个男性生殖器被尼禄抓出来时，男孩发现那两颗饱满的蛋蛋底部已经粘上了经血。

他抽了两张纸，打算擦拭一下，另一只手则撸动着阴茎。至于下面那个女性器官，尼禄还不想被糊一手血。

显然但丁从不会就这样被满足。“不够啊，完全射不出来，这点刺激盖不住我痛经疼呢。”他把热水袋隔着布料和皮肤捂在子宫上，以尼禄完全能听见的声音低声嘟囔。

“行吧，你这个老色鬼。”  
尼禄当然懂他的暗示，开始往下脱裤子。没法像往常一样扶着但丁的腹部往下坐，摁着床板的不常用姿势让他有些摇晃，最后还是完美地把那根大屌怼进屁股里。

但丁舒适地低吟着，夸赞尼禄的体贴。“来月经的痛苦似乎都减少一半了呢。”

“只是一半吗？”

“如果再加上披萨和草莓圣代，就简直是过节了！”

“这时候还想着草莓圣代？”  
尼禄停顿，瞥到掉在茶几后面那个熟悉的玻璃矮脚杯。

“嗷！！”但丁慌乱地想要爬起来毁尸灭迹，却被死死摁住。热水袋都啪嗒一下掉在地上。

“下次再让我看见你在这种时期偷吃圣代...”尼禄深吸一口气，他以前都是用“下次我就不来了”当威胁，却从没有真正做到过。是时候想个新威胁了。  
“我就让你怀孕。一直怀孕，直到你的身体都忘掉你还有月经这回事。”

够恐怖吧，够狠毒吧。

但丁你为什么流鼻血了呢！！？

“好..好啊...”被想象中画面刺激到的男人擦擦鼻血，毫无志气地答应着。


	5. 漏尿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看了酥肉转的小猫咪梦中尿尿视频来的灵感。  
> 双性崽，只是DN

房门被肆无忌惮地推开，响亮的吱呀声足以惊动浅眠者，却完全唤不醒熟睡的少年。

但丁甚至没有掩盖脚步声，径直走到床前，轻而易举地掀开薄被。

因为昨天繁重的剑术训练，十岁出头的少年精疲力竭，甚至连上衣都没穿，洗完澡后只套了条短裤就开始呼呼大睡。

浅色的乳首在微凉的空气中开始充血，很快便肿胀成两颗浑圆的核果，被但丁的指腹碾压着，挤进薄薄一层的乳肉中。

玩够了稚嫩的小奶子，尼禄却一点苏醒的迹象都没有，但丁索性把那条碍事的短裤脱下，比划着尼禄的脚踝，将它扯成合适的布条。

小男孩的柔韧性真好，将尼禄的大腿折到贴近身体的但丁不无感叹，他把那两条泛着光泽的腿摆成成V形，双双绑在床头，让男孩的两副性器官毫无遮掩地暴露在他视线里和摄像头下。

腿间整快地方都是珍珠色，年轻人独有的无毛，细腻的像是在粉色玉石上雕刻而出。  
阴茎软软地垂在肚皮上，被伸过来的大手搓揉了两下，龟头便迫不及待地从包皮中探出，从米粒大的马眼里吐出些透明前液来。

被猥亵着的男孩只是小小嘟囔一声，显然还被疲惫占据着大脑，迷迷糊糊不知发生了什么。

但丁把摄像头移到他脸上，拿自己鼓鼓的胯去蹭尼禄的鼻尖。闻到熟悉腥膻味的男孩本能地把鼻翼贴在拉链的缝隙上，像只饥渴的小狗一样轻轻蹭着，小声哈气，艳色的舌尖从唇齿中吐出。下流的神情引得但丁发出低哑的笑声，他重新把摄像头固定回尼禄腿间，发现紧贴的两瓣大阴唇缝隙里已经溢出晶亮的水光。

这样就湿了？

即使是自己从小调教出来的结果，但丁还是有些惊讶，他拿中指和食指插进缝隙中，左右掰开两边绵软的花唇，才发现是自己的误解。

未被侵犯过的雌穴（这是但丁决定保留到尼禄成年再品尝的礼物）还是娇嫩的颜色，随着呼吸缓慢翕张，只泛着一点湿意。而水光的来源是上方蔷薇色的尿道口，正清晰的、一颗一颗地滴出尿珠来。

“怎么回事？”吹着戏谑地口哨，但丁把阴茎从裤裆里掏出来轻抽尼禄的脸颊，“我的小母狗只是闻到叔叔鸡巴的味道都能爽尿了？”

“唔..”约莫是感受到脸颊上轻微的刺痛，尼禄皱眉躲闪着微微偏头，又被但丁掐住下巴掰了回来，肥厚嫣红的龟头蹭着唇角，被重新唤回记忆的男孩又在迷糊间开始伸出舌头舔走马眼上渗出的液体。

可但丁显然不会满足于调戏一个睡梦中的男孩。他有许多叫醒尼禄的办法，便选择一个最合适现在情况的。

阴唇交接处的阴蒂被探寻的大拇指摸索到，因为经常性的亵玩而更加丰腴饱满，被刺激地探出阴蒂包皮。

拇指安抚性轻微搓摁两下，又添上根食指，像攥着根有弹性的皮筋一般揪着肉蒂狠狠往上一扯。

刚刚还滴滴答答似乎没有尽头的尿液瞬间从尿口倾泻而出，甚至在空气里划出道透明的弧度，又闷声坠落于床垫上。持续了数秒的失禁喷射让但丁怀疑里面是否混进了男孩潮吹的淫水。

尼禄的大腿猝然挣动起来，却被韧性优良的布条牢牢束缚。他被猛烈的爽利混杂着剧烈的痛感刺醒，还朦胧的大脑只能让嘴里发出呜呜不成调的哽咽，无助地扭着屁股，想要逃离，却只会把阴蒂扯得更疼。

“知道要醒了？”

故意刁难小孩儿的但丁语气里带着诘责，两根指头又施加一度力气。

终于清醒的尼禄把目光投到作痛处，发现那密布神经末梢、极度敏感的小肉凸已经被拉扯成细细长长的一条肉，视觉冲击让他眼眶一热，委屈地看回叔叔脸上。

他不知道今天但丁发的什么疯，平日里温温和和的叔叔偶尔会像变了个人一样残酷，特别是做爱的时候。在这种时候他唯一想着的是掌控尼禄的一切，只喜欢看到尼禄变成一个乖顺的好男孩。

“我错了，叔叔...求求你...”即使尼禄不知道自己何罪之有，顺从但丁总是第一选择。

“求求我什么？求人可要把话说明白点。”两根指头开始旋转，拧动那可怜的阴蒂。

“唔！”男孩打了个机灵，感受到阴道里重新涌起热潮。明明这么疼，可偏偏又夹杂快感。如果就这样被虐待阴蒂着到高潮...但丁绝对会在后面变本加厉！！尼禄想起半个月前被扇肿的阴唇，让他后面的几天里连大腿都合不拢，只是因为最初的几巴掌中他潮吹在但丁手掌上。

“求你，放开尼禄的阴蒂...”

但丁大发慈悲，终于肯放过凄凄惨惨的男孩。两指一松，肉蒂松垮地垂下，因为过久的拉扯而有些变形。

尼禄哽咽一声，这才发现自己的阴茎不知道何时已经射精，黏乎乎的精液糊在曲起的腹部，再加上刚刚冒的汗，他已然浑身湿透。

收好摄像机，但丁才帮他解开布条。尼禄为自己的内裤惋惜，又不明晰但丁现在的状态，不敢出口嗔怪，直到被摸摸脑袋催促去洗个澡睡觉。

“不需要我帮你解决一下？”尼禄低头看但丁还硬在外面的阴茎。

但丁晃了晃手中的摄像机。

“啧，你真是个性癖奇怪的大叔。”


	6. 无敌怪的N左

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随手打的口嗨流N左  
> 真的很怪，反正也不打算写了存这儿吧。

这个家族，父辈会在子辈成年后变成他的性奴和妻子。  
双子的母亲本应是蒙杜斯，但斯巴达却违反规定与一个普通女子孕育了这对双胞胎。  
当他为维吉尔和但丁生下尼禄后，便不知所踪。但他的子嗣与丈夫们明白，斯巴达是被蒙杜斯抓去以族规惩罚了。

而他们也正面临着一个危险：尼禄和一个普通的女孩走的很近，而他也即将成年。

草反正就是个搞黄的N左脑洞强行脑出个背景。

尼禄（4N）知道家族传统后赌气跑去别的国家留学，几年都没有回家。他无法接受这样的地位转化，无法接受尊敬者匍匐在自己脚边。  
在他成年那天双子照例改变服装，昭示着他们身份的转变，却依旧代理着家族事务。  
（就是想看维吉尔穿着色色的衣服坐在家主椅上，旁边站着穿着色色衣服的但丁。而他们的生意合作伙伴颔首低眉，只敢用情色的余光觊觎双子的肉体。他们内心唾骂这两个装模作样的婊子，却依旧被他们的威严吓得两股战战，表现的毕恭毕敬。）  
几年后尼禄（5N）终于肯回来，大约是想通了，又或许是多年不联系的亲情渴求。  
但一起都与他离开前相差甚远，早已物是人非。

嘛后面就是搞点过激调教的纯肉了。  
尼禄最初会有些报复心态地下手很狠。  
特别想看双子被塞了道具掉在入宅的大厅里，每一个前来的客人都能看见他们，这一次他们锋锐的眼被蒙住，客人们都不再有最初的恐惧，窃窃私语地用下流词汇侮辱。但丁有些烦躁，维吉尔却异常冷淡。

结束后尼禄问他们为什么这么能忍受这样的羞辱，为什么不愿意和他一起反抗规则。  
维吉尔说：只要能为尼禄诞下子嗣，即使我高潮的样子被万人围观也无所谓。（哈哈皐月的名台词我超喜欢的，改编一下）

嗯最开始崽一直都不愿意自己动屌啦，心底里不想让爹叔真的怀上自己的孩子。  
其实还挺斗智斗勇，双子虽然是被动，却一直在用自己的方式引导尼禄亲自来干自己。

啊，总结一下就是“获得尼禄精液大作战”（草

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 许愿有人看完后能有灵感然后喂给我吃。

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘更  
> 因为咕咕人是懒狗，放出以前的东西假装有在写。


End file.
